


Final Space Short Stories and Drabbles

by MidnightStarDreams



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarDreams/pseuds/MidnightStarDreams
Summary: Hey guys it's me...again.This is just a place where I'm going to be putting short stories related to Final Space.Please, any helpful advice is appreciated.Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

Being an only child and never knowing your mother calls for loneliness. When your father is off doing important space-hero work and it's summer vacation, all one is left to is himself and his random stacks of books his mother supposedly left behind for him. That and his annoying next door neighbor David who was around his age. The kid was digging through Gary's stuff, throwing books off the shelves because he thought they were all boring and asking Gary why he only owned a few video games. Dad had recommended Gary make some new friends because hanging out with caterpillars and worms all day wasn't apparently what "normal" children his age do.

 

"Don't you have anything like fun to do?" asked David. The kid was taller than Gary and wore a dark brown shirt with black shorts. His messy black hair looked as though he hadn't washed it in five days and Gary could smell the sweat pouring off of him. Granted, it was July and temperatures were soaring into the 90's. Sure, maybe Gary's white shirt and blue shorts weren't that great either but at least he showered. Well...every other day anyway.

 

"What do you mean? I have videogames and...we could go outside and look for-" David cut Gary short by putting his sweaty hand up to his face, covering his mouth. Reaching to push them away, Gary tried not to act disgusted that he was pretty sure he just tasted the kid's sweaty palms.

 

"No, Gary. I don't want to play with bugs. That's lame and you know it. Come on, we're almost in 6th grade, you need to stop collecting those things." he answered, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, it's not cool and no girl is ever going to want you."

Gary opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent.

 

"Surely the son of John Goodspeed has more interesting stuff to do than this. Hey, there's a treehouse in your backyard!" he pointed through the window of Gary's room. Rubbing the back of his neck, Gary shrugged.

"Yeah but that's kinda my spot" he replied. Too late. David was already sprinting down the stairs and barging out the back door.

Sighing, Gary followed. Why couldn't his dad of just taken him with him to work today? He knew Gary loved watching the Infinity Guard run through their daily routines and go on important missions. But no. He remembered the exact words his father spoke to him before he left early that morning.

"No. Sorry kiddo but these missions have been getting more dangerous by the day. I'm afraid you won't be able to come with me anymore." his father's words echoed in his ears. Being the only son of a famous space captain for the Earth's military had its perks, sure. They were decently affluent and everyone thought he was cool before they really got to know him. But after that, once they realized he was nothing but a insect-collecting, book reading, video game playing child, they wanted nothing to do with him. Playing the guitar was also a talent he possessed but no one paid him much attention.

 

Walking outside, Gary almost immediately turned around once the wave of hot air greeted him. Like strolling straight into an easy bake oven, sweat beads were already beginning to trickle down his forehead. Movement from above caught his eye and he realized David was messing around inside his treehouse. Yellow lights glittered the edges of the structure while shelves upon shelves of bottled insects made up most of the inside. Posters of different insects littered the walls while a butterfly net hung from a hook near the corner.

 

The 11-year old raced up the ladder before David could cause any damage. "Geez Gary, how many bugs you got up here?" he asked, holding a jar with a monarch butterfly inside. Reaching his hands forth to take the jar away and place it back on the shelf, Gary stepped forth, only making David pull away. "Why you have all these? They keep you company? They your friends? You have bug friends? Pff... Are you a bug?" he asked jokingly.

 

Gary's eyes narrowed and he leaned forth again to grab the jar, but failed once more. "I'm not a bug, I just like them okay? Why is that such a bad thing? he asked.

"It's just lame." David held the jar up higher, acting as though he were going to smash it against the floor. A burst of adrenaline shot through Gary's body as he realized what his neighbor was doing.

"Stop! Breaking the jar will hurt him or injure his wings!" he cried. David almost smiled like an evil person would smile when they're about to destroy the world and they know they've won.

"It's just a stupid butterfly. They aren't worth anything. Stop being such a baby."

"No! They're living! Just like you and me! Protect life!" shouted Gary.

"Oh, the stupid Infinity Guard's motto? You're such a freak." muttered David, before he slammed the glass jar onto the floor, pieces shattering in all directions. The broken and beaten butterfly amongst the shards of glass slowly crawled away from the wreckage, his grasp on life slipping away. Its left wing was crumpled and destroyed. He'd never fly again. David took his right foot and hovered it over the crippled creature, ready to end its life in the blink of an eye.

"See? It's weak and tiny. Like you, sorta. It's worthless." His foot shot down but before making contact Gary tackled him, shoving the larger kid onto the floor, punching him as hard as he possibly could as tears streamed from his eyes as he pounded his fists into David's chubby face. Gary didn't want to hurt others.

The fact that he couldn't stop hitting David was only making him cry more but he kept laying punches into the kid. "G-get off of me! You freak!" David brought his knee and shoved it into Gary's belly, causing him to gasp. He fell off of the larger kid and grabbed ahold of his stomach in agony, trying to catch his breath before he felt a heavy weight slam his head down into the floor. David grabbed ahold of his left arm and pinned it behind his back, ready to snap the bone into two pieces.

"Yeah you little freak! How about I rip your arm off!? Then you'll be just like that little worthless butterfly! Maybe you two can be super great friends now that you actually have something in common!" David yanked on Gary's arm, only to let go a second later. His eyes were closed but Gary slowly opened one, wondering why David had backed off. Oh. That's why.

 

David's face turned red and he started to sweat even more than usual. He slowly backed away, his feet grazing over the broken jar and the now dead butterfly.

 

"I'm going to ask you one question, and I want you to tell me the truth, and nothing but the truth. Why were you about to break my son's arm?" asked John, who stepped forth.

"Oh, hey dad, y-you're home early..." Gary mumbled.

"M-M-Mr. Goodspeed sir! I uh...I was just..." David's eyes darted across the floor, searching for an excuse. His finger pointed at Gary who was still just lying on the ground, catching his breath from being kneed in the stomach a moment earlier. "He punched me!"

 

"Because you _killed_ my butterfly you rotten sack of-" Gary stopped when he felt hands pulling him up into a sitting position. John sighed, stepping in front of Gary.

 

"I'll talk to him about it. You don't seem too hurt." The man's eyes glanced at the shattered jar and the frail butterfly corpse amidst the glass. "I suggest you go home. If your mother wants to talk with me then that's fine. But right now you need to leave. Don't plan on coming back here." he finished. David nodded quickly and ran for the ladder, almost falling down and landing hard. Gary could hear him panting as he sprinted through the gate and across the street.

 

Gary crawled over to the broken jar, collecting the butterfly into his hands gently. John leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Why? What did this little guy ever do to him?" he asked, sniffling. "I just wanted him to be safe. He was alive. He didn't deserve to die like t-this.." Gary began to cry, slowly letting the dead butterfly fall gently onto the floor.

 

"Some people just don't view the world the same way as we do, son." spoke John, pulling his son close.

"Why'd you let him come over here?" asked Gary.

 

"I thought you could use a friend. Looks like I may have chosen the wrong person. I'm sorry Gary. About your butterfly." Silence followed and the two sat there for nearly ten minutes before John broke the silence. The sun was beginning to set and temperatures were lowering.

 

"So, you punched him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Gary's eyes widened and he hesitated before speaking.

"Um...maybe...Are you mad?" he asked.

"Mad? No. Disappointed? While I know you know there are better options than violence...I'm glad you can fight for what you believe in and protect those you care about." he finished.

"Really?" Gary looked up at his dad. John slid over to the edge of the treehouse, pulling Gary next to him, letting their feet dangle over the edge. The night was falling and stars were appearing across the sky, like a skyscraper when each little window lit up as the night approached. Pointing a finger towards the moon, John began to speak in a soft voice.

"Protect life. That's what we do at the Infinity Guard. Notice how this doesn't specify what kind of life we're talking about. It's not only humans, or some alien race. It's life. Life overall. Whether life be a whole planet full of billions of civilians...or a small butterfly. Life is life."

"Hm..."

"You punched a kid to protect a butterfly. While I don't approve of the punching I know that you will fight for what's right. And that's what is important." he finished. The amount of relief Gary felt was overwhelming. He leaned into his dad's arm, watching the sky as more and more stars joined in.

"Thanks." said Gary. "He almost took my arm off."

 

"We wouldn't want you losing that now would we?" asked John jokingly. Gary nodded.

"Uh yeah, it's a good thing I'm right handed."

The rest of their time spent together that evening was mostly in silence. Just sitting there watching the sky with his father was enough. And little did he know that only in a few short months he'd never have the chance to experience this again.


	2. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a sequel to the last chapter.  
> Advice is appreciated.

_"I'm so sorry...Gary, was it?"_ spoke the lady in the black dress.  He had no idea who she even was but she acted as though she'd known him for years.  Nodding slowly, a tear trickled down his cheek as he listened to someone in the front of the room talk.  Rows and rows of chairs filled the memorial service as the most important and influential members of the Infinity Guard payed their respects to his father.  There wasn't a body.

The lady in black with brown hair leaned down closer to his face and wiped the tear with a tissue. 

 _"There.  That's better than using your sleeve to wipe your nose."_ she spoke softly.  Gary sniffled and looked down at his black suit.  " _You're going to be alright, sweetheart.  Where is your mother?"_ she asked, raising an eyebrow.  His breath caught and he looked up at her with glassy eyes.  Realization struck and she immediately regretted asking the question.

 _"Oh, honey, forgive me..."_   the lady turned and stood up straight, trying to move past the awkward moment.  Gary decided it was time to leave her alone and moved to a seat and sat down.  The men sitting around him were large, strong, intelligent captains and pilots.  And he was just Gary.  Someone up front was talking yet the voice was going right over his head.  The muscular man sitting next to Gary stood, strolling down the aisle towards the front.

Taking his place at the microphone, he began to speak.

" _As you all know, I'm Captain Stone.  John Goodspeed was a brilliant captain and will always be remembered for his work in the Infinity Guard.  The bravery and courage shown by him sacrificing himself for the Earth is inspiration for all of us."_

Inspiration? Thought Gary.  My father's death is inspiration?  At that moment Gary wanted nothing more than to sprint down the aisle and kick that man in the knee.  But he thought better of it.  The visitation continued and Gary sat there, trying his hardest to hold in the tears.  Scanning the room, he noticed the absence of his father's best friend and co-pilot.  Jack.  He knew Jack was with him when the ship...exploded.  That sucked too.  Jack would always bring Gary cool stuff they found on missions or play games with him.  In a way he was like a weird uncle.  A strange, green, short uncle.

Suddenly everyone stood up and Gary hopped down from his seat, heading towards the door.  Where was he supposed to go?  He was almost twelve he could take care of himself.  

Before he could make it a hand wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him back.

 _"Where you going little man?"_ asked a deep voice.  Captain Stone was standing there, dressed in a black suit.  He was intimidating, definitely.

_"Leaving"_

Kneeling down so he could be face to face with Gary, he sighed.

_"I'm sorry about your father."_

Silence.

" _The Infinity Guard is in good hands, don't worry."_

Nothing.

 _"You don't talk much do you? Well, I'm sorry.  Take care of yourself."_ finished Stone, before he stood up and walked away to speak with some of his fellow captains.  Watching him leave, Gary turned back towards the door, only to be grabbed again by the woman from before.

 _"You know you can't just leave?  You have to come with me."_ she spoke.  Pulling his arm away from her, his eyes narrowed.

 _"Why?"_ he asked.

 _"Because you're eleven years old and you can't be by yourself.  There's already a foster family that's ready to take you in."_ A knot formed in his stomach and he stepped back, leaning against the wall.

_"N-no.  I don't want to go live with strangers."_

_"It's either that or the orphanage.  I'm sorry Gary.  But the choice is made.  You can come with me for now and we'll set you up in your new home shortly.  Just take a moment to grieve."_

 

He hated her.  He knew she was just doing her job but he hated her.

 

 

………………

 

 

 _"Do you have all of your belongings?"_ she asked as Gary pushed a suitcase into the back of the car.

 _"Yes."_ he said coldly.

 _"Good.  We-"_   A jar was tucked underneath Gary's jacket.

_"What is that?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Gary."_

_"It's Mooncake."_

_"M-Mooncake?  Like food?  Your new family will have food."_

_"No.  My caterpillar.  Mooncake."_ he raised the jar, showing the little green creature eating a leaf inside.

 _"You're not bringing a bug with you.  Let him out and let's get going."_   Arms wrapped around the jar tightly.  There was absolutely no way he was letting Mooncake go.  He had already let all his other insects in the collection free.  But not Mooncake.

_"Gary, let the bug go and get in the car."_

_"No."_

_"Don't fight with me."_

_"You're not my mom.  Or my dad." he hissed._

The woman rubbed her forehead, trying to remain calm.  She had dealt with plenty of children who had lost their parents.  But this one was being extra difficult.

_"Please...my dad gave him to me. H-he's starting to build a chrysalis. He won't even be around much longer b-because I'm going to have to let him go once he forms into a butterfly."_

Her eyes widened and she sighed, motioning her hands to get in the car.

_"Fine.  Fine.  You can keep him.  Just get in."_

Doing as told, Gary hopped into the backseat, slamming the car door shut.  Holding Mooncake in his hands, he glanced back out the window.  He'd never live here anymore.  He'd never see his father again.  It was all in the past.  He couldn't help but look in the side mirror at his home until they turned the corner and it was no longer visible.

Everything was changing.  

His grip on the jar tightened.

Mooncake was the last peace of his father he had.  And once he formed into a butterfly, he knew he'd have to let him free.  It wouldn't be fair to keep him locked away in a jar while his wings longed for the wind to carry him through the sky.  Then again...life isn't fair.

Gary shook the thought away.  He couldn't do that to Mooncake.  When the time came, he would let him free.

 

He just hoped it would be a little while longer before that happened.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Wish it Were Me Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this has been done before. I've seen some fanart and two stories about an AU where Gary took the bomb instead of Avocato. I wanted to do one too, because I can write what I want (Mostly). Shhhhhh  
> Don't hate me.
> 
>  
> 
> Just wanna practice more on writing and you know me I love writing angsty stuff.
> 
> Any stories after this are probably going to be Quinnary stories. But I still love Avocato and Gary's relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> But here's an AU story. Will have blood in it of course.

_They'd done it. They'd finally done it._

The Ventrexian embraced his son, something he'd been wanting to do for so long.  Little Cato held his father closely, not wanting to let go.  If he let go he could be taken away and Little Cato couldn't lose him again.

_They have to be together._

_"As excited as I am about today, I'm even more excited for tomorrow."_

_"Yeah..."_

 

_Beep_

_Beep_

B _eep_ _beepbeep_

Both of their ears shot up.  The man's head turned to see the bomb attached to Little Cato's back.  His friend was realizing this.  No.  Gary couldn't allow this to happen.  A boy needed his father.  

Sprinting towards Little Cato, he grabbed ahold of the sticky time bomb and sprinted for the now closing door.  The device needed to be attached to a surface so tossing it out the hangar doors was not an option.  Avocato shouted his name, reaching a paw forth to stop him.  

He was already out of time.  He barely made it to the hanger door with the bomb tucked under his chest when it detonated. Ears ringing, Gary felt his chest rip open as blood splattered across the hangar floor.  A shrill scream was heard from the other side.  That had to be Mooncake.  His broken body began to fall out of the ship as the hangar door was now destroyed.  Blue lines to seal the oxygen in the Galaxy One began to envelope across the new breach in the ship.  Gary's hand weakly held onto the last bit of floor available before he was going to fall into space.  That's okay.  All his friends were safe, and to him that's all that mattered.

 _"Don't even think about it!"_ a deep voice came.  Large paws wrapped around Gary's back and legs, pulling him off the floor and back into the ship away from the damage. Avocato had to hold onto parts of the wall so he wouldn't be sucked into space as the breach was closed by the energy beams. The world was so blurry.  Gary tried not to throw up when he slowly moved his eyes down to see nearly all of his chest had been blown to pieces.  His robotic arm was cut in half, the elbow down dangling by a few red and blue wires.

 

 _"Get him to the medbay!"_ shouted Quinn from the balcony.

 _"Chookity!"_   Mooncake hovered around Gary, tears pouring from the creature's eyes.

 _"A-Avo-I...I'm not going to get through this...you have to let me go."_ Gary spoke weakly, his human hand slowly sliding up to cup Avocato's cheek.  Stroking the soft fur, he let it brush between his fingers.

 _"Gary, don't."_ The cat's ears were pinned back.  Was he angry?  

 _"Sorry-sorry..."_ Dropping his hand, he lay it over his chest.  Avocato quickly pulled Gary up, holding him bridal-style.

_"No, you idiot.  Not the hand thing, the giving up part.  Don't give up on me."_

_"It's been fun Avocato."_

_"Gary-"_

_"Thank you.  Thank you for...for making the last week of my life worth something."_ The man's breathing halted and Avocato felt Gary's body fall limp in his arms.  Cloudy eyes stared at the ceiling, his lips curled into a small smile. 

 _"No..."_ Avocato lowered to the ground, sitting on his knees.

 _"Dad?"_ Little Cato inched over and put a paw on his father's shoulder.

 _"Av-oh no..."_ Quinn approached from behind, stopping.  

 _"It's my fault."_ Avocato hissed through gritted teeth.  Blood soaked into his fur as he pulled Gary closer.  He took his thumb and gently closed the man's eyes before resting his chin on Gary's head.  Mooncake sobbed, a fury beginning to form inside as his grief took over.

 _"No Avocato, it's not your fault."_ Quinn wiped a tear from her eye using her sleeve.  She felt as though she was getting to know Gary better through his vlogs.  Now he was dead.

_"But it is!  I came onto his ship, I pointed a gun at his face, and yet he still helped me bring my son back!  And I didn't protect him!"_

Little Cato just rested his head on his father's shoulder.

 _"You couldn't have known."_ Quinn tried to reassure him.  

 _"Gary..."_   The AI's voice paused, almost as if though HUE were taking a breath.  _"Gary always puts the ones he cares about first.  I knew that one day this would happen."_

_"He saved my life." spoke Little Cato._

Avocato knew that was true.  Losing his son to the bomb would have been hundreds of times worse.  Yet the pain was still overwhelming.  Losing friends was nothing new to him.  But Gary was different.  Gary was the first person Avocato ever knew who truly cared.  Gary was more than a friend.  Gary was dead.  But Avocato would always thank him for sacrificing himself for his son.

 _"He's still gone...I'm...so sorry Gary.  I'm so sorry."_ Avocato pulled Gary into his chest, embracing the still warm corpse.  He tried not to mind the blood still trickling down his arms.  A trail of red began at Gary's mouth, dribbling down his chin.

 _"H.U.E, we should get going."_ spoke Quinn softly, backing away from the grieving Ventrexian.  She left the room quickly when she heard Avocato begin to sniffle.  She couldn't watch him cry.

 

After what seemed like hours, Avocato lifted his head.  His eyes were red and puffy.  

 _"I'm going to kill the Lord Commander."_ he growled.  Little Cato backed away as Avocato lowered Gary's body onto the floor. Stomping to the wall, he retracted his fist, then slammed it as hard as he could into the metal.

Little Cato knew he was trying to take his rage out on something non-living.

 _"I'll help you."_ Little Cato nodded.

_"No, you won't."_

_"But da-"_

_"You're not going anywhere near the Lord Commander!  I'm not letting him take you away from me again!"_

_"But I can help!"_

_"No.  You're staying on this ship."_

Little Cato was about to argue more when soft cries were heard.  They both turned their heads to see Mooncake curled against Gary's chin.  His little stub arms pawed at his face, begging his friend's eyes to open again.

" _Chookity..?"_   Mooncake pushed his face into Gary's cheek, causing the blonde's head only to roll slightly to the side. It didn't take long for Mooncake to realize that Gary was never going to open his eyes again.  Gary was never going to hug him again or tell him that he loved him.  A fresh set of tears flowed down his green cheeks as he snuggled under Gary's neck, sobbing.

Avocato sighed.

_"No.  I can't lose anyone else. I'm making sure of it."_

Little Cato wasn't paying attention.

_"Dad...why are his eyes glowing?"_

_"What?"_

_"Chookity!!!"_

_"M-"_

Mooncake lifted into the air, green electricity swirling around him.  Anger filled his heart.  Gary was gone and this universe was going to be shortly.

 

 _"Mooncake?  What are you doing!?"_ shouted Avocato.

The alien blasted a hole through the ship, flying out into the open.  He turned towards the ever growing rift and began to fire blasts of energy in its direction.

 _"What's he doing!?"_ asked the orange Ventrexian, getting behind his father.

Avocato's eyes narrowed.

_"He's done playing nice.  Come on.  We have to go."_

_"Go?  Go where?"_

Avocato grabbed Little Cato's wrist and pulled him towards one of the Hawks.

Quinn KVN and HUE surely knew they had to leave as well.

But right now Little Cato was all that mattered.

Avocato took one last glance at Gary's small form lying peacefully on the floor, green light illuminating the shadows as Mooncake opened the rift more and more with each blast.

_"Dad, where are we going?"_

Avocato pulled the Hawk's door shut.

_"We're going home."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful advice is always appreciated.  
> Yeah this story was thrown together faster than the speed of light my dudes.
> 
> Very bad. But angsty. I feel like I'm really bad to Gary. Poor Gary.  
> I didn't know how to end the story.


	4. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is.
> 
> Maybe last thing for awhile.
> 
> Been super depressed these past months and honestly contemplating something.

Glass fragments scattered across the kitchen floor, the sound drawing HUE's attention to his prisoner of four years.  The blonde stood beside his chair, heaving and eyes narrowed, staring at the broken glass of water.  Gary wasn't much of a danger to the artificial intelligence or the SAMES for that matter. The issues he caused were more, emotional.  In other words, issues that HUE had the most difficult time attempting to figure the solution to. The Galaxy One was a prison ship and meant to watch over criminals. Handling their emotions was not supposed to be part of the job.  Keeping them entertained was supposed to be the idiot KVN's priority. Not his.

_"Gary, why did you toss that glass against the wall? We only have so many aboard the ship."_

The man's head turned towards the ceiling, eyes narrowed and chest heaving.

"I'm tired of it." he answered, abruptly sitting back into his chair.  A bowl of oatmeal sat in front of him. Plain, tasteless oatmeal.  Gary pushed the bowl further away from him, sighing and lying his head down onto the cold table, blonde locks draping over his arm.  The AI system watched the human's back rise and fall a few times before deciding to speak.  Talking to Gary was...rough.

_"You've only just awoken.  You should not be tired."_

Gary's head shot up and he raised his arms in anger, fist clenching.  "Damnit! Not everything I say is meant to be literal! I'm tired HUE! I'm tired of this cycle!  I'm tired of being launched into the wall every morning and being fed this crappy oatmeal that has zero flavor and then getting kicked out into the empty vastness that is space to fix a bunch of damn satellites that hardly anyone even uses anymore!  I'm trapped! I can't do it anymore! I just can't!  _Let me go!"_

Here's something that HUE always had difficulty with. When Gary asked him to let him go.

He couldn't. Gary was a prisoner and assigned five years aboard this ship before he was to be freed.  HUE couldn't just "let him go" he'd get into trouble and possibly replaced due to being a "faulty AI system".  A system designed to keep prisoners in check and locked away is a system that will be replaced easily if seen as disobeying orders.  HUE didn't want to be replaced... _destroyed._ Yet, the human had asked the question multiple times during the four years he had been here.  The answer would never change.

_"No, Gary. One more year, Gary."_

Gary's head plopped back into his arms on the table.  Great.  Here's another trait that Gary presented often. _Crying_.  HUE watched Gary's body begin to shake, small hiccups and the occasional sniff.  The blonde was trying to keep quiet, but clearly needed assistance.  What could HUE do?  Send KVN? That action would only make Gary cry more, and scream. HUE didn't want to listen to him scream for the rest of the day. It was only morning.

HUE never broke the laws of the Infinity Guard who created him.  Gary was a prisoner.  A criminal.  Although he seemed cheerful and carefree, this man had been brought here for a specific reason. He was dangerous.  

_Was he?_

_He couldn't be._

Gary and him had spoken nights before, talking about his life before arriving on the Galaxy One.  The stories consisted of him in his childhood, finding and caring for tiny insects he found in the grass of his backyard.  Or when he saved a friend from getting hurt when he was only 12 years old. Yes. Gary had bragged about that story a lot during those late night conversations.  If this man was so bad, why would he have such a need to protect those around him, even at the risk of his own life?  Did he deserve to be here?  Yes.  He's a prisoner.

_He's a prisoner._

_But he's not a bad person._

_…_

_"Gary."_

The blonde wiped his nose, sniffing and glancing up at the ceiling with red eyes. "What?" he asked coldly.

 _"Perhaps you did not receive all the sleep needed to function properly this morning.  Normally, this would be against my orders and your punishment.  But in the end, I am required to "protect life".  If your mental health is on the line, I believe it is best if you rest your body before you begin satellite repair."_ Gary's eyes widened, mouth agape.  He shook his hands in front of him.

"Woah woah, _what?_ Rest? But I just woke up an hour ago.." Gary took his left hand and wiped a tear from his eye, leaving a sparkly smear on the side of his face.

 _"You did not sleep but an hour.  Just this once.  Go back to bed for three hours. I'll set the timer now."_ he finished.

Gary stood, still in shock. After a moment his feet slowly carried him back to his bedroom. HUE opened the door quickly, allowing the human inside. Dimming the lights, HUE shut the door and made sure KVN was locked in the hangar.  He didn't want that yellow devil ball aggravating Gary anymore today, as his mental state was already raw.

Gary climbed underneath his purple cover, sighing as he tucked his face into the pillow.

"Thanks, HUE." he muttered, before falling into a light sleep.

 

 

 

_"Of course, Gary.  You are the most important thing on this ship."_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
